Bittersweet
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: AU. Three years ago, Naruto found that Hinata was one of the few who ever believed in him and possibly his real first love. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Welcome to Bittersweet, an AU Naruto story. My name is Moomoogirl1. This story is one of my first Naruto and Hinata fics and just to warn you it may be a bit confusing at times. Fortunately it will all make sense in the end. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto. It is owned the creative Masashi Kishimoto.

0o0o0

_It's Bittersweet_

_I have your love but I cannot fully have you_

It's Bittersweet 

_I have a child yet I can hardly hold him_

_But this is not new_

_Bitter sweetness has always been with me_

_He says he loves me_

_But he does not show it_

_They saw I am beautiful_

_But no one knows it_

_That all say I have talent_

_But I can never share it_

_Bitter sweetness has always been with me_

_This is not new_

_That is why I am_

_Bittersweet_

0o0o0

"Are…are you okay?'

He looked up to see a girl about his age. She was wearing the school uniform too so she must have heard about him. If that was the case…

He simply nodded his head. He was in no mood to start a conversation. He already knew what it would be about. He remained still, seated on the floor. He then took a chance to look down the long, dull hallway, making sure there were no teachers about. The girl, not taking a hint, still looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Ar…are…you sure…?" The boy huffed, blowing some of his blonde hair out of his face. A nod was enough?

"Yes. I'm fine." He answered with some resentment. There. Now she would surely go away and leave him alone. However the black haired girl stayed in her spot, her voice trembling.

"B…but…you're so qui…quiet today." She said stammering. "You…you're usually playing tricks and laughing so…I thought…"

"Listen…" said the boy, rudely cutting her off. " I already told you…hey. Wait a minute. How do you know how I usually act?" The girl turned a slight shade of red.

"I'm in your class." She answered. "Hinata Hyuga. That's…that's my name."

He boy blinked. Now he remembered. The odd, quiet girl. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That makes sense." he mumbled. He then looked at her, his eyes a little softer now. "Still, you need to stop worrying about me. I don't need your pity…"

"No!" Hinata yelled suddenly. He quickly backed away from her and then got up. Her sudden cry startled him.

"It's…it's not pity!" she continued with her voice raised. "It's not! I'm just…worried. You see I…I like to see you laugh and try your best…I like it!"

The boy was getting more confused by the moment. Was she serious? Should he feel flattered? An unnamable emotion started to well up in him as Hinata tried to get her words out.

"Please Naruto-kun…" She was even redder than before and she tried to avoid his piercing blue eyes. "Please…try your hardest and…don't ever give up!"

Then shocked at her own outburst, she turned around and ran away.

"Hey wait!" he shouted but the girl had already turned the corner and left him alone in the empty hallway. He stood there, looking to see if she would come back but she ever did. He then looked up at the ceiling light, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

"Maybe I'll see her tomorrow…" he said out loud, his voice echoing through out the empty hallway.

However the next day, Hinata was not in her seat. Hinata Hyuga had left. For good.

0o0o0

Thanks for taking your time to read this. Please review.

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Thanks for all those who took interest in this story. It makes me very happy. Anyway this is the second chapter. This is where it gets a little confusing and a bit short. I hope I get more reviews this time. Thanks!

_Notes_

_Yondaime 4__th__ Hokage._

_Konoha Village Hidden in the leaves._

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

The town of Konoha was a very small town. It did not have a big government and compared to other towns, it wasn't very modern.

It wasn't exactly wealthy either. Only a few got to share the joys of luxury. Most people lived in the broken down apartments or run down houses. Almost everyone worked to their limits. They all worked hard to earn decent wages.

Konoha was also very conservative. They believed in the old ways of working hard, families with many children, and marrying at young ages.

However, during these modern times it was harder to control their youths. Some actions they took were greeted by harsh punishments.

0o0o0

_Please_

_Let me out_

_More than anything _

_I want to be with the one I love_

0o0o0

She was very pretty and had the fairest skin. She had shoulder length grey hair and beautiful amber eyes. She looked fragile tough, not too skinny, but never the less very thin.

She was also very rich. From what they had heard, her parents, especially her father, hardly let her out of the house. She was seldom seen outside and when she did come out her little face was that of pure sadness. It was as if she had given up some form of hope.

That was until he came.

He was a very important man, mayor of the all of Konoha. He was well respected, always loved to help the people of his town and could be spotted a mile away with his wild yellow hair. The young man always wore a confident smile on his face and was overall a good man.

The boy and the girl eventually met at a political party. They quickly took a liking to each other and talked to each other all night.

The mayor was young for his age and since they were only four years apart, no one thought anything of there interest in each other. In there eyes they were simply two good friends.

As the months went by, the once sad girl began to smile and the mayor also seemed very happy at the time, his mind always far away in his thoughts.

People were utterly confused at the change. They asked the two if something wonderful in there lives had taken place and they would only smile and answer "Something like that."

However after two years everyone found out what "wonderful" thing had happened.

0o0o0

"This is serious."

"I know."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"No…"

"Well…you should."

"What? No! Yo…"

"I don't want get in trouble Sayuki. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"But…they might get rid of it."

"I won't let that happen."

"You're sure?"

He laughed. "Have I ever let you down?"

She smiled. "No. But…I'm a little scared Yondaime."

"I know but everything will be alright. You'll see."

Little did the young mayor and the girl know that everything would be far from alright.

0o0o0

Well there you have it. Don't worry Naruto is in the next chapter. These two characters are however essential to the plot. Hope you enjoyed! And please if you put this on your favs please review too! That would make be very happy.

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello. Thanks for all those you are keeping up with this story. Hope you like so far and are not confused.

Of course I do not own Naruto. That's why I'm here.

0o0o0

"I like it!"

"Try your best!"

"Don't give up!"

Her words repeated through out Naruto's head all night. It amazed him that someone he hardly knew cared about him so much. It made his heart swell with happiness. He was happy to know that even though most hated him, she still liked him. Repeatedly he told himself she must have. She cared so much…

The boy could hardly sleep, as he turned and tossed in his bed. He felt bad that he hadn't paid attention to her before. He was so caught up in his own life, his own problems, and his own insecurities, that he paid no attention to the one person who simply gave a damn about him. He lowered his eyes and softly bit his lip.

Well he wouldn't do it again. No way. This time was different. There was someone he could easily talk to, connect with, and be by their side. The thought made him almost giggle with glee. Hinata. He liked thinking her name over and over in his head. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…

When he got up that morning, he got up with a new attitude. Just for her he wouldn't give up. He would do his best.

Just for her.

Of course, she wasn't there the next day.

0o0o0

"Hey there loser." Smiled the boy standing at the corner. Naruto gave a glare. It was this guy again, one of the many who constantly liked to tease and get on his nerves. He didn't have the time. He had to hurry to class to see if Hinata was there today. It had already been three days since she mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey loser, say something! You not gonna talk back like usual?" The boy waited for the blonde to turn around but Naruto didn't.

He just kept on walking.

0o0o0

"Is it just me or is Naruto getting more…mature?" asked the green eyed Sakura as she looked around the class. Her friend with long blonde hair named Ino, gave a humph.

"Naruto? Mature? You shouldn't use those two in one sentence." "No seriously." Sakura persisted. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "He isn't getting into any trouble. Everyone can talk to him. Even Shikamaru. He must be getting at least a little mature."

Ino shrugged. "If you put it that way then…I guess he is."

0o0o0

Sasuke stared at the blonde boy from his desk. Not once in these two weeks did Naruto play a trick. He didn't even yell at him. They considered each other rivals and that was their daily routine. A yell, an insult, and occasionally a punch.

Naruto did something else new that was quite odd. He would stare at Hinata's empty desk with a grateful, soft look in his eye. This puzzled the raven haired Sasuke seeing that Naruto didn't even turn to talk or even look at Hinata when she was there. Where did that girl go off to anyway? Sasuke shook his head. Not that it mattered.

He then saw a certain pink haired, green eyed girl walking towards him. He inwardly groaned.

"Hi Sasuke." Smiled Sakura timidly. "How are you today?" Sasuke, who was not the most polite of people, turned away from her.

"Fine." He answered in a bored tone. It wasn't that he hated the girl. He just thought that she was somewhat…annoying. 'Not as bad as Ino but still…' he thought.

"Well I had a good week." Continued Sakura, frantically trying to come up with a topic they could discuss. It wasn't everyday she got to talk to him. Sasuke was extremely popular with the girls for his good looks and cool and collected attitude. Even her own friend couldn't resist him. She couldn't mess this up. "I went to this really great park with…"

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to the person who called his name. Sakura did the same and then silently cursed when she saw who it was.

"Well Sasuke?" grinned Naruto walking up to the pair. "Well whaddaya think?" "Think about what?" frowned Sasuke. He didn't want to be bothered.

"My new attitude of course!" yelled Naruto, insulted that Sasuke seemingly hadn't noticed. Sakura groaned. "Naruto you idiot. Be quiet! We're in study hall." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, slightly blushing. He had a small crush on the girl but he never admitted it. Naruto then turned back to Sasuke. "Anyway if you've noticed, I haven't shouted or picked a fight with you for…"

"Two weeks." Sasuke said flatly. "Yeah two weeks!" yelled Naruto, continuing. "And guess what? I plan to keep it that way! It's pointless playing tricks and getting into fights with you. It's all childish and it'll get me no where. From no on…I'll become a different, a way better person than you. I'll be so different you won't believe it's me!"

At this, Sasuke stared at Naruto, a surprised look on his face. Sakura blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"I'm turning a new leaf." Smiled Naruto. "If I want to truly do that…then I'm no longer your rival."

Sasuke and Sakura simply continued to stare at him.

"That doesn't mean I like you tough!" shouted Naruto, in defense. He was somewhat offended. He tries to do something good and they act all weird. Sakura then, to his surprise, smiled.

"Wow Naruto…maybe you have matured!" Naruto then looked at her and smiled along. "Thanks! Anyway, later!" Naruto began to walk away until he heard Sasuke tell him to wait. He turned around.

"Why…the sudden change?" asked Sasuke. "Would it be…Hinata?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, confused, and then looked back at Naruto, who was beaming.

"Yeah. Hinata."

There was a quiet, sincere silence until Naruto's eyes began to widen. "Oh yeah. Sensei just told me to tell you we're all doing the end of the quarter project together! So Sasuke's place or Sakura's?" Sasuke growled and Sakura let out a groan. Not what they wanted.

However doing the project together made them closer than they thought they could ever be.

0o0o0

End of chapter three hope you enjoy. If you really like it please review. They always encourage me to go on! So really just go down and press the review button! Till then!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Thanks for your reviews and who have this one either their favs or updates alert. They were much appreciated. I hope this get more this time! (One can get high off reviews.) Here's the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

**Three years later**

"Hey Sasuke! Pass me the fries!"

"Get them yourself."

The blond haired boy frowned. He should've known Sasuke would refuse his request. He then turned to the pink haired girl sitting next to him, who was taking a small bite from her sandwich.

"Sakura pass me the fries." Sakura scowled and then swiftly hit the boy on the head.

"Ow!" He cried out in pain, rubbing his now bruised head. "What was that for?" Sakura gave a humph. "Manners Naruto. Try saying please next time." Despite this, she handed Naruto the fires anyway.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned as he gratefully took the fries and began to stuff them into his mouth. Sakura sighed as the black haired boy, Sasuke, on the other side of the table, rolled his eyes at Naruto's table manners.

"Anyways what's the plan for today?" asked Sakura. Sasuke gave shrug, feeling rather aloof toward the subject the girl had brought up. "Don't know. I was just planning on going to Tae Kwon Doe after this."

"But that's at six. It's only two o'clock." Sakura reminded him. "We still have time to spare." Naruto, who had finished the fries, cried out. "Oh! I know! I know! Let's go to the movies!"

"That might be a good idea." Smiled Sakura. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke frowned and folded his hands together.

"I don't really like the movies. You know that." Sakura let out an "Oh." While Naruto on the other hand, shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Sasuke. "You don't like doing anything Sasuke! Come on, let's go! Do it for us!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes burning with hope, and then at Sakura, whose eyes seem to plead with him. He then thought of a time when he didn't like these two and would try to avoid them by any means possible. However after three years of knowing them…

"Sure whatever…" he finally answered, trying to be as cool as possible. "Yes!" cheered Naruto as Sakura laughed. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her eyes. "Come on. I know this really good movie…"

"Is it romance?" asked Naruto, cutting her short. Sakura nodded. "Romance…and plenty of action." She smiled playfully. Naruto let out a relived sigh as Sakura took both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands into her own.

"Let's go." She said dragging the boys out of the fast food restaurant. The two didn't really mind.

They were all good friends after all.

0o0o0

But there was a time when the three hardly knew a thing about each other. They thought they did. Sasuke was the cool, smart kid, Sakura was somewhat of a teacher's pet, and Naruto was the class clown. This is what they were branded; this is what they each thought the other was. That soon slowly changed when the three were told to complete a project together.

"So any ideas? Come on! This is boring!" complained Naruto three years back. Sakura deeply frowned. It was bad enough that the pest was here in her house. The worst part of it all was that he was here in her house along with Sasuke as well. She irritably thought why Iruka sensei couldn't have just made her work with only Sasuke. They would have probably gotten a better grade and most importantly she could have some alone time with her crush.

"Stop complaining loser." Sasuke mumbled, who was also in foul mood. He didn't like Sakura and even tough they were supposedly not enemies anymore, he still didn't like the hyper active blonde. This was the worst.

An hour went by, and the three complained, pushed each other's buttons, and clenched their teeth. It was not starting off good and they were each prepared to call quits for the day until Sakura's mother rushed into the room, a worried expression on her face.

"Do any one of you know Hinata Hyuga?" she asked looking at the three children, expectantly. Naruto's eyes widened for a while and before either Sakura or Sasuke could answer, he shouted out. "Yeah I know her! She's in our class! She's been gone for a while…" Naruto then for the first time noticed the woman's worried expression. "Did something happen to her? She's been absent form school for the past four days." Said Sakura getting interested.

"Really? Oh the poor thing." Pouted Sakura's mom. She tightened the grip she had on the towel in her hands. "Her father went to the police two days ago. They were looking for her but they can't find any trace of her. Her father…he's thinking of declaring her dead…"

"What!" Naruto quickly got up form his sat, nearly knocking over the little table they were seated at. Sakura was about to snap and tell Naruto to calm down when she noticed the look of horror and rage on his face. Her mother let out a sympathetic sigh.

"It's true. The village people are trying to convince him to keep on searching for her but he keeps saying that if she were still in the village she would have been found by now. He said she was a…troubled child and that she probably ran away and will never come back." Sakura's mom had a great fondness for children and her eyes began to water. "That poor, poor child…"

"Oh Mom…" said Sakura walking over to comfort her. She felt a bit embarrassed she was crying in front of her classmates but at the same time somewhat shocked that Hinata had run away. She seldom talked to the girl but when she did, she found that Hinata was terribly shy but very sweet. It didn't quite make any sense.

Naruto's head was swarming with thoughts. It seemed so unreal. He had just seen her three days ago. She was right there, she looked perfectly fine. His body then froze thinking that maybe her caring words may have been her goodbye.

But he didn't want to lose her. Not yet. Not when there were so many things he wanted to find out about her. Not when he so badly wanted to be by her side and have her close. It was happening again…

Without warning, Naruto ran out of the room. Sasuke quickly got up and faced Sakura. "Are you coming?" he asked her, his face serious and barely holding any emotion. Sakura slowly nodded, still somewhat confused by the current events and left her mother's side to follow him.

Naruto ran as fast his could, ran searching for the old Hyuga complex. The family was rich and had brought the estate about more than a decade ago. He had passed by the day after Hinata told him to never give up. It was a little intimidating with its high walls and large gates. He had waited there, trying to catch a glimpse of her but the stern guards shooed him away that day. This time he decided he would march right into the main house and have a word with her father. How dare he give up so quickly!

He spotted the complex not far off and ran even faster. The closer he got, the better he could see the scene before him. Police were all around the place, pads in their hands, hands on their chins. Naruto let out an agitated growl and pushed past one. The police man noticed.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" he yelled. Soon the others were alerted and tried to get hold of the blonde but Naruto dodged each one. Sasuke and Sakura soon appeared at his side pushing the men away and helping him through the before unseen, crowd of village people waiting outside the main house.

Once they were in the heart of the crowd and away from the police grasp, Naruto gave a quick questioning glance at the two. Sasuke simply shrugged and Sakura did a small timid small. Naruto then gave a faint smile of his own and continued to quickly push his way through the crowd. The other two did like wise and followed.

Soon he was at the front and could hear the pressing voices of the police.

"Please reconsider this. Your daughter could still be out there."

"It's only been three days, counting today, it'll be four. There's still a good chance that she hasn't gotten far."

"Just give us a few more days…"

Naruto then heard another voice, one that was different than the others. It was strangely cold and almost unnerving. "I say what will be my daughter's fate and I say that…"

"Stop!"

The man turned to Naruto, who had made his way through the crowd. They stood face to face, starting at each other for a while. Naruto felt a chill down his spine. There was something about this man he didn't like, something horribly sinister. He didn't look the part tough. He was clean, well dressed in a simple robe, and had pale smooth skin. Naruto was momentarily at a lost for words, trying to get over this new found fear. Sasuke along Sakura appeared at his side. Seeing Naruto's current state, Sasuke choose to speak for him.

"Excuse me but this guy doesn't want you to give up your search for Hinata. She happens to be a classmate of ours." "Yeah! Please keep searching!" Sakura piped up. Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd and Naruto's fear slowly receded.

"Please. Your daughter…Hinata…is all I've got…" Naruto said softly, looking into the eyes of the man whose was the same color as his daughters. However these eyes were hard and cold. Naruto wasn't entirely surprised when he heard Harashi Hyuga's response.

"I am the girl's father. I decide her fate you impudent child. From now on Hinata Hyuga is dead to this world."

The three youngsters walked away from the Hyuga estate, in an eerie silence. They had just seen a child their age declared dead by her own father.

Naruto's face was like that of a stone. He was motionless and his eyes had lost its energetic shine; they were now dull. Sakura herself was somewhat shaken up by the ordeal. She nervously and rather harshly, rubbed her right arm until it hurt. Sasuke wasn't exactly happy about the declaration either but was the least affected by it. He had seen, and actually been through, worst.

It was then that Naruto let out a strange, bitter sounding laugh. His companions looked at him in surprise and puzzlement. Naruto ruefully smiled.

"This isn't the first time I lost someone I've cared for. I just seem to be cursed. Maybe…I've been cursed to be alone." Sakura blankly, looked at the dejected boy. It was too much for her. He seemed so small, so lonely and then she began to hate herself for ever having feelings of disdain towards him.

The recent events had built up on her and then she burst out wailing. Naruto was more than surprised when she tenderly put her arms around one of his own.

"Don't say that Naruto. You're not alone. I'm here! Sasuke's here too! Right Sasuke? Right Sasuke?" Sasuke's normally calm exterior had gradually dissipated. His eyes were wide as he looked at the serious Naruto and the somewhat hysterical Sakura. He then noticed Naruto looking at him, his eyes hopeful.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. The only reason he didn't like Naruto in the first place was because he was everything he wasn't. They both had it bad, yet Naruto had no problem talking to others while he did. He had hated Naruto for that. He had disliked Sakura because even though she was a bit shallow she had a home, family, and a warm innocent air to her. Yet she would still complain, not knowing just how good she had it. Sasuke would have given anything to have what they each possessed.

"Sasuke?"

He looked back up, seeing the two look back at him, awaiting his response. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah…I'm here."

Sakura sniffled and Naruto did a ghost of a smile. He was still crying on the inside for the lost of Hinata but maybe he would get through

0o0o0

Sakura watched as the blonde lightly snored in his seat, oblivious to the movie screen in front of him. She tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at his friend, a slightly sad smile on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and returned his gaze to the wide screen.

"Don't know but it must be something bitter sweet."

0o0o0

It was dark in the room. Very dark. The lamp dimly shone in the background.

This is what she saw at night time. A moonless night.

It used to scare her. In some ways it still does. She always hoped for day time, for sun light, during this time.

But it never comes. Nothing she ever wants comes. But this wasn't the most important thing she wanted. She wanted him.

She still hoped that someday he would come and save her from this insanity. She'd be with him. She'd be free.

"Naruto…"

0o0o0o

He felt it again, that odd chill down his back.

"You okay?" asked Sakura as all three of walked away from the dojo. Naruto, still feeling uneasy, nodded.

His two friends didn't look like they brought it but he ignored them. He had that chill for three years now. It wasn't new.

'Why do I feel like someone's calling me?'

0o0o0

Those of you who have been asking for longer chapters here ya go. The chapters will get longer form here on out. Thanks for reading! If you like please review!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone. Sorry for the late update but as I said on my profile I have school work and what not. Yes I'm starting to be a very busy girl as of late…

Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. However, just to warn you, there are some SPOILERS in this chapter. Read at your own risk!

I do not own Naruto of course. If I did I defiantly wouldn't be here.

0o0o0

There was a time before Yondaime and Sayuki. Yondaime and Sayuki didn't exist. There was only Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Back in those days Konoha was almost identical to its present. The streets were cracked, the stutters shook, and the people went to their jobs, hoping to see a better day. However back then Konoha was at the brink of war.

A foreign country from across the sea had been threatening theirs. Many in Konoha did not know the reason for this sudden lust for death and blood. They had always traded peacefully. Surely it was all just a misunderstanding.

Adults tried to ignore it; they alienated the thought in a corner of their minds. Their country had never been at war with foreign countries. Why should they start now? They continued on with their work, numbing their muscles and lowering their eyes.

A child's mind is a wonderful thing. The adults said nothing but the children felt something had gone amiss in the air, a weight pulling them all down. They would look around with confused faces and think deeply of the matter while they laid in their beds at night. Minato was one of those children.

Walking around in streets one day, he aimlessly moved through the town. He should have been happy. He had done so well on the monthly chapter test. His teacher practically praised him. Minato lightly smiled at the thought. A teacher worshipping a student. Now that was a sight yet to be seen.

However when he came home to tell his parents the good news, he was greeted by the cold stone-face of his usually cheerful father. His mother also had an unusual expression on her face, looking very ill at the moment.

He had asked if something was wrong and his mother only stared at him, her face waning every second.

"Just go outside and play…" his father's answer came out weakly. He seemed dazed, looking at Minato his one and only son. Minato felt his face turn hot and his eyes had begun to sting. He slowly backed out of the door and the swiftly turned around to run

Minato frowned deeply has he recalled the event. What had gone wrong? What made his parents so scared that they couldn't even tell him? What made this whole town spooked anyway?

Instead of thinking hard in his bed as he usually did about these questions, he thought while he walked, oblivious to everything and those around him.

And then it happened.

"Ow! Watch where you going idiot!" Minato gasped in pain as his hand automatically touched the bruise on his forehead. He had to watch where he was going next time. He remained seated at the spot on which he fell.

"Hellooo! Stop rubbing your forehead and apologize to me! Got that!"

Minato looked up to see a girl about his age. An irritated expression was on her face and her mouth formed a scowl. On her forehead was an almost identical bruise as Minato's. Her hair was flaming red and fell sloppily on her shoulders. She had pretty amber eyes.

"Uh…" escaped Minato's lips, still somewhat dazed. He couldn't get over her hair and eyes. She seemed unreal, almost like a life size doll. He was baffled yet at the same time fascinated by her.

"Yo! Say something idiot! What are you, a retard?"

Minato finally realized the girl was insulting him. Feeling frustration well up in him, he got up and continued to rub his injured forehead.

"I'm sorry okay? You don't have to be so rude tough." The girl sneered.

"I have a right to be rude to an idiot like you. Walking around the place, half dazed! What's wrong with you? Idiot!"

She seemed to like the word idiot. Minato frowned. Pretty as she was, this had to be the rudest girl he had ever met. She looked like an all out tomboy, with a dirty shirt and baggy shorts. If he didn't know any better, Minato might have thought she was actually a really girly looking boy.

"I said sorry didn't I? I'm…just going through some things right now…" Minato hadn't the slightest idea why he told her that. Was it bothering him that much that he could easily tell this strange girl? He should have just walked away and left her behind with her crabby self. The girl in turn looked him in the eye. For a while she looked mature for her age.

"So what?" she said coldly. "We're all going through some stuff now. That's no excuse." Minato frowned even more deeply. "What do you know?" he snapped, an uncommon action he practiced. She didn't see his parent's faces, the unknown fear they held. Unless…

The girl suddenly looked a bit sad herself, her eyes downcast. Minato then understood. It wasn't just his parents.

"Listen I…"

"Whatever! Stop acting like a freak you idiot."

The girl turned around and began to walk away. Minato solemnly watched her go until he realized he might never see this girl again. He then called out to her. He knew he could never forget her. That hair, those eyes, that spunky attitude. She stuck herself in his brain, refusing to disappear.

The girl turned around, annoyed yet also surprised. "What?" she said. Minato shrugged. "Your name…what's your name?" The girl made a face. She then, after a while, grinned.

"The name's Kushina Uzumaki. Don't forget it."

"I won't."

"You're an idiot you know that?"

Minato simply shrugged again. At least she was acting friendly. "My name's Minato. Minato Namikaze. Will you remember it?" He smiled, his confidence coming back to him. This girl wasn't that bad. She shrugged back at him but she smiled as well.

"Maybe, maybe not. Idiot…"

She then ran off, her laughter filling the air. Minato sighed. She seemed to take his anxiety away with her. What a strange girl…

Later that night Konoha officially announced they were going to war. This time the children knew. This time Minato knew his parents were going to the battlefield, along with countless others, which included his sensei, Jiraiya.

Two days after, he silently watched as they marched off, the cold wind slapping against his face. This time he knew there was a chance he would never see them again.

He saw Jiraiya again but his parents were lost to him forever.

For the remainder of his youth, Minato lived with Jiraiya, learning knew defense moves from him and becoming brighter everyday. Soon people began calling him a prodigy.

Minato would sometimes wonder about the red haired, amber eyed, Kushina Uzumaki. Where had she gone? For years he looked for her but she never came up. The towns' people told him that she had moved away with her grandfather. Her father was still at war. Minato always hoped he would see her again.

But he never did. Not quite anyway. He met Sayuki Kusino but by that time he wasn't Minato anymore.

0o0o0

I have a friend who reads this story and when she read this chapter she was like "WTF?" Let's see if anyone of you can figure what's going on. But for those of you who don't, all will be clear soon. Till then!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello to you all. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I just needed some time to think some things out and of course the dreaded school…so yeah…Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

"…" is someone talking.

'…' is someone thinking.

_Poems are in italics_

0o0o0

"You've got to come to my party!" smiled Ino as she slapped an invitation on Sakura's desk. "It's going to be a blast. Everyone's going to be there."

"Everyone?" said Sakura in an amused tone as she nodded towards Sasuke sitting not far off.

"If you and Naruto come, so will Sasuke." shrugged Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. Sometimes she thought she knew everything. Tenten, another friend, popped up from behind Ino.

"So what time do I come?" she asked. "At eight o'clock tonight. It's going to be fun!" squealed Ino. "And as I've said before everyone's going to be there. Well everyone except…you know who…"

Tenten and Sakura stopped smiling. Ino who stopped smiling herself became solemn and found her eyes fastened to the floor. She felt stupid for bringing up such a serious subject.

"We shouldn't…talk about her…" said Tenten finally breaking the silence. " You know how Naruto gets." Ino folded her arms as Sakura sighed.

"We know. We know…"

0o0o0

'Please let me out.'

"This is for your own good."

'Please don't say that.'

"Someone like you needs to be kept away. You don't need to be outside."

'Please stop…'

"You always complain. Do you really think anyone wants to see you?"

'Stop.'

"You're pathetic. A waste of time. Do you not understand? Why I should…"

"Stop it please! Don't you think I've heard enough?"

There was a heavy, agonizing silence in the dark room. Soon a slap was heard.

"You ungrateful wrench! How dare you talk back to me! Be silent when spoken to. Your words are not worth hearing."

The dark intimidating figure walked silently across the room leaving the girl behind. It then turned back.

"You shall receive no food tonight."

The metal door closed with a harsh bang. She put her hand on the hot cheek that had been slapped. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She silently thought that she should be used to this by now but she knew she could never get used to his harsh slaps and even harsher words. She opened her eyes, now filled with determination.

'I must get out of here.'

0o0o0

"Don't you think this should be fun?" smiled Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke followed her down the hard sidewalk. Both boys shrugged their shoulders and Sakura rolled her eyes at their passiveness.

"Come on guys! Be a little enthusiastic." scolded Sakura. "This is going to be fun!"

"If you say so." answered Naruto. Sasuke just looked towards another direction.

"You came!" Ino greeted the trio at the door way. They were also greeted by loud blasting music and the smell of beer. Sakura groaned.

"Ino where is your mother?" she asked as she, along with Naruto and Sasuke, stepped inside. The music seemed to get louder, while the smell got stronger.

"My mom's here." said Ino smiling playfully. "You know she doesn't care. Oh crap. That Temari bitch is hitting on Shikamaru."

"So you do like him." grinned Naruto. Ino made a face. "Shut up! I'll be back!" she called going towards Shikamaru.

After pushing their way to the refreshment table, Sakura turned to her companions and smiled. "What do you think so far?" she asked.

"This party is…really crowded." said Naruto, gently pushing a girl away from him. "It's a waste of my time." answered Sasuke, watching another classmate, Choji, stuff a huge amount of chips in his mouth. Sakura sighed.

"I had a feeling you felt that way." she said. "But Ino is my friend too. You guys can go if you want but I'm going to stay for a while. Sasuke frowned and slowly went by to Sakura's side.

"If you're staying then I might as well stay too. It's not exactly safe for you to be here all by yourself." Sakura softly beamed at Sasuke's protectiveness. Naruto happened to catch a glimpse.

"I'll stay too but I'll be outside for a while. Okay?" Sasuke nodded his head while Sakura said "Sure. Let's go find Ino before she tears Temari's head off."

Naruto watched as his two friends walked off, pushing through the crowd. He smiled. It was obvious Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke after these past few years. Sasuke himself developed a soft spot for her and probably something even more. Naruto knew this and sometimes let the two of them spend time alone. He wanted the best for them anyway.

Surprisingly outside wasn't as crowded as it was inside the house. There were a few people casually talking and a few making out. Naruto satisfied, took a chair and sat down.

It was fairly breezy that night. The trees swayed in the wind as some of their leaves blew off from their branches. Fall had come meaning winter was coming soon.

Naruto didn't mind the winter. It was just that some things happened during winter time. Some unpleasant things.

Winter was a time when things were no longer there. People were gone. Everything was gone. Even hope.

It was during this time while he was thinking this, that he felt it again. Naruto looked up at the sky.

Someone was calling him.

0o0o0

And there is chapter six. Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to update but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

And if you like this story than REVIEW!! And if you put this on your favs you defiantly should review! Okay?

Moomoogirl1 out (just for a while:)


	7. Chapter 7

Well hey there. It's been a while. Sorry for updating late but I have a few things to blame: My mom, school, and the upcoming SAT. It's a pain…

Anyways, here's the new chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto of course.

0o0o0

It had been a long time since she went outside. She marveled at how little this small village had changed over the last few years. She couldn't help but stay there on top of the roof, dumbstruck in awe.

It was, however, a bit too foolish of her to stand there without a clue in the world. They found out quickly that she left the room. Under their master's orders, they were now chasing her through the dense woods.

She had had a hard time climbing down from the roof and ended up falling to the ground. It was a miracle she hadn't broken anything. And now here she was running for her freedom, her left leg unbroken, but hurt.

She was scared that they would catch her but at the same time grateful. It had been a long time since she ran like this. She felt strangely happy. For a split second she could close her eyes and pretend they weren't chasing her, and feel the cool breezes across her skin. It felt that good.

She then made a sharp turn, half hoping they would lose her, but she knew better. It took a minute but they were on her trail again, as expected. She knew they were gaining on her. She could faintly hear them rustle through fallen leaves and they weren't going to give up anytime soon.

She bit her lip as she turned again but no prevail. Her leg was screaming in pain and she was getting more tired by the second. It was only her determination that got her this far. But she knew that soon this wouldn't be enough.

It was then that she started to think about the consequences. She began to think about how mad he would be. No he wouldn't be mad, he'd be furious. He just might beat her. Her mind began to fill with worry and her determination began to falter.

Suddenly the rustling of the leaves sounded too close for her comfort. One of them was practically ten steps away from her and he seemed to be getting closer. She tried to run faster but her leg couldn't take it anymore. She felt a cold hand roughly take her own and was jerked backed violently. It was then that she began to realize. They were taking her back, back to that living hell.

She felt herself fall to the ground as the other dark figures began to surround her. She tried to let out a yelp but no sound came out of her mouth.

She could feel the rope slip onto her hands. She was going back. But she didn't want to. God only knew how much she didn't want to.

And as they put the cloth in her mouth her mind raced madly, thinking of anyway to get out. Anything. Something. Someone.

She closed her eyes and thought of him. If only she could have seen him again. Just one more time. She found herself screaming his name in her head.

'Na…Naruto!!'

Then it happened. It was defiantly something she wasn't expecting. It was a surprise. Another miracle.

She heard an outraged scream and the hands quickly let go of her. She heard more screaming along with a few punches, kicks, and scratches. She heard some struggling too and was afraid that perhaps her rescuer was being over powered. They were strong, trained men after all.

However, she then felt herself quickly being picked up. Her body grew stiff and her breathing became shallow. But these hand that had picked her up felt different. They were warm and almost felt welcoming. The rescuer ran into a thicket across the stream. It whispered shh. She assumed it was a male.

"They won't see my footprints if we wade through another creek that's around here." he whispered informing her. " We'll just stay here for a while and then head out again. I know a short cut. Okay?" She nodded her head and felt relaxed.

She had no idea were this person as taking her but she didn't care. For the moment being she wasn't going back.

0o0o0

"Come on Ino. Don't be a pain." 

"I can't help it! I don't trust that girl."

"She was just saying hi. Calm down."

"Just saying hi? It looked like she wanted more than a hi to me!"

"What? Now listen here…"

The two watched as the Shikamaru tried to convince Ino otherwise.

"We left Naruto for this?" mumbled an agitated Sasuke as Sakura let out a sigh.

Feeling bored and out of place, the two went towards the back to check up on Naruto. It was probably best if they left now. Sakura opened the screen door.

"Hey Naruto. We're back." she called out as she and Sasuke went outside. However there was no one out. It had gotten chillier and it looked like it was going to rain. In order to keep dry, they had all gone inside.

"Naruto?" Sakura repeated as she looked at a turned over chair, rocking back and forth in the wind.

0o0o0

Naruto ran back to the direction of the party. He had done it. He had finally found the person who had been calling him these past three years.

He had to admit, he was shocked to find those men surrounding his caller. He had never seen such big men so rough with such a seemingly delicate person.

He was defiantly not going to stand there and do nothing about it. Feeling enraged at the cruelty of it all, he just ran and yelled without thinking, throwing hard punches to the attackers. It was time to put his martial arts skills to the test anyway.

He did better than expected. He knocked them all to the ground. If it weren't for the situation they were in, Naruto would have laughed with glee.

As the knocked down men began to stand up again, Naruto fished up his caller and ran towards the nearby stream. The person was stiff at first but then began to relax.

They hid for half an hour in the thicket. It was dark and it began to get cloudy, so the men wouldn't be able to see his footprints right. They would have to wait till morning.

As if that wasn't good enough, Naruto felt a water drop on his left cheek. "It's going to rain." he whispered to the caller. The caller simply nodded.

Tough they came by a couple of times, the men gave up the search and Naruto carried his caller on his back (the caller seemed to be injured) and waded in a creek so that they couldn't pick up his tracks. Not that it mattered. It was already raining.

As he ran towards the party, soaked, he began to think if it was such a good idea. What if this person didn't want to be seen? Maybe this person shouldn't be seen for their own protection.

Considering these things, Naruto changed directions and headed towards his apartment. It would be safer there.

0o0o0

"There. You should be safe now." said Naruto in the dark room. He just rushed in there as soon as they got in. He didn't bother put on the light. Besides, his first priority was to untie this caller of his.

He gently set the wet caller on the couch. He then began to feel for the rope around their hands. Their hands felt cold. Naruto rapidly began to untie the rope. The person made a muffled sound when he finished and he looked up into their dark face.

"You're gagged too?" he asked as the person nodded. He gently touched the person's face and found that it was cold too. Now that he thought about it, this person's whole body felt cold. Maybe it was the rain but as Naruto began to ungag his caller, he began to worry.

As soon as the cloth was removed, the person swallowed for air. Judging by the soft gasp that followed afterward, he assumed his caller was a girl.

"You okay now?" Naruto asked and the person nodded yet again. Naruto, who was kneeling, than got up and headed for the light switch.

"You…don't mind if I turn the light on right?" At this question, the person rapidly shook their head no. She obviously wasn't very fond of darkness.

With that, Naruto flicked the light on. The once dark room was instantly flooded with the light. Naruto smiled.

"Okay. Now that that's done we can…"

However Naruto stopped half way through his sentence when he saw his caller's face. His eyes widened, his mouth gaping. He felt something within him stir, an explosion of some sort as realization began to dawn on him.

He looked in awe as the purple-blue eyed girl with long midnight hair stared back at him, with the same expression on her face.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, and even tough she looked a bit different it was defiantly her. After all these years of wondering…she was still here…still alive. Naruto dared to call out her name.

"H…Hinata?" Naruto said feeling himself choke up. Hinata smiled with tears filling her eyes.

"Naruto…it's been a while."

0o0o0

Le Gasp! Hinata is back!! What will happen? What words will the two exchange? Will there be a passionate kiss already? (Doubt the later.)

Anyway, review please. I will try to update faster but with the way things are going I'm not making any promises.

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


End file.
